Power in My Hands
Power in My Hands is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 99th case of the game and the 7th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is the first one to take place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot Following the events, the player with Diego went to Financial Square to locate the van who kidnapped Dionisio. While searching the main street the player noticed a strange pile of sand in the middle on the sidewalk. After they examined it the discovered a body of the famous journalist Brandon Cummings and that was a sign that new investigation started. Diego marked that his tie is ripped off. The team first interrogated Louis Leroux, the victim's colleague. Soon after swapping through the victim's workplace they discovered that the victim had a fiancee Lucia Steppingstone, but also that he had a friendly relation with weather reporter Nikci Nale. When Matilda finished Brandon's autopsy she informed the team that who ever killed Brandon was very strong and that probably works out as they somehow needed to drag him to the main street but also she said that he is killed by getting hit on the head with a round object. When the team back to the station, Diego received a mysterious letter from none other but his father - Alonso Diaz. They both went to the prison facility of Fario to see what he wants. Alonso said that he just want to help and said that while his free weekend he saw the victim to hang out at the park. With very cold will, Diego with the player went there. The player discovered a tie that the killer rip off the victim, but also that the victim and lawyer Ben Davenport were good friends. After Karen's analyzes she determined another profile of the killer but also that Lucia's DNA is all over the tie. Lucia said that she just want to grief him and that she won't be able to do anything after this. The team searching victim's place of work again and discovered that Louis made an insulting poster of the victim. He said that this was the punishment for him about stealing his career scoop couple of months ago when the both was in charge for interrogation serial killer who never got arrested. They also talked with Nicki after she is exposed that she wanted to kill herself. She said that after all the years of getting bullied by the victim she couldn't handle the pressure and decided to end her life, but that she couldn't do it. In the middle of investigation, Sandy ran to the player to tell them that Ben just announced that he will make sure that the victim's fiancee pay everything unless she wants to live on the street. The team then talked to Ben only to find that the victim was in big debts and that Ben was just a lawyer who needed to make him to pay, nothing more. They also back to the prison to question Alonso more about his shady plans when they found that he had a blueprint of the prison. Alonso just laughed and said that his good friend Brandon get the blueprint for him. On the very end of the murder investigation the player and Diego arrested Nicki Nale. Upon admitting her crime, she said that she just couldn't handle it. She said that she used to be Brandon's girlfriend but after the breakup she couldn't move on. Guy after the guy and after every one she would date, her new relationship would fell apart eventually, but also that she needed to witness how her true love will marry some girl from the wealthy family. After she couldn't handle to watch that she started to send threats to him, like the bloody knife the player found, but that he just ditched it, telling her to stop and that he will never be with her again. On the end she decided that if she won't have him, no one will and from Lucia's phone sent him a text to meet after his work. Upon they two getting together alone, Nicki grabbed the iron pipe and started to hit him until he didn't stop moving. On her trial, Judge Lawson was bored with her motive and before giving her 25 years in prison said that she could've been more creative with the murder weapon. Upon their return to the station, Chief Loukas got to the player and said that a black van just arrived at the Great street. Diego and the player went there and found the van, the same one that took Dionisio. after opening the backdoor the van blew in flames. Upon realizing the mistake, the team quickly searched the area to make sure that no one is hurt. The player discovered Dionisio's backpack, half burned and inside his notebook. Since the notebook was in more-less good shape, the team shipped it to Jason. After eliminating the notebook closer, Jason informed that team that the notebook was Dionisio's temporary diary where he said that with him is another child, a certain Walter Davenport,. Diego thought that Walter could be related to Ben, so they went to talk with him. With a broken voice he said that Walter is his son and that he didn't report anything because kidnappers already called and demand 30 000 000 dollars for him. Ben also said that he saw him the last time when he played with the daughter of Fario City News CEO Helga Wollum in the headquarters of the news. After swapping the scene there the player found a footage of Walter arguing with Helga before she threw him out with words "Never be found" which caused the player and Diego to go and talk with her. Helga said that she is sorry for the words she said, the argument and that if she knew that some people kidnap kids she would never threw him out In the meantime, Cynthia appeared in the station, wanting a help from the player. With Bard Bellamy the player listened to Cynthia's request, where she said that she lost friendship bracelets she got for her and Mia and what she planned to give her on a double date with Diego and Louis to cheer her up after all this mess with Dionisio's disappearance. Barb and the player agreed that they will back the bracelets to her and went back to search the park. After digging through leaves the player found a red box and inside the bracelets with engraved "Mia" and "Cynthia". The player and Barb returned it to her who thanked the team before leaving to find Diego and Mia. Upon all the team getting on the same place, the start to discuss about kidnappers and how Dionisio isn't the only victim and that there might be more victims of them. When they were ready to split up and back to finding the new leads about the mysterious kidnappers, Madison approached and told everyone to stop what the are doing. She said that the team just received a 100 000 000 dollars from the account of late Fario Police Department's Detective Lena Lovato.... Summary 'Victim' * Brandon Cummings (Hit in head with a heavy object before getting buried in the sand) 'Murder Weapon' * Iron Pipe 'Killer' * Nicki Nale Suspects LLerouxSFB.png|Louis Leroux LSteppingstoneSFB.png|Lucia Steppingstone NNaleSFB.png|Nikci Nale ADiazSFB.png|Alonso Diaz BDavenportSFB.png|Ben Davenport Quasi-Suspect(s) CRaymanQC7SFB.png|Cynthia Rayman HWollumQSFB.png|Helga Wollum Killer's Profile * The Killer works out. * The Killer is vegan. * The Killer green smoothie. * The Killer has b- blood type. * The Killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Great Street (Clues: Pile of Sand) *Examine Pile of Sand (Result: Dead body; Victim identified: Brandon Cummings) *Investigate Great Street again (Clues: CCN badge) *Examine CCN badge (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Leroux's fingerprint; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Question Louis Leroux about the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Workplace) *Investigate Victim's Workplace (Clues: Framed picture, Paper Sheets, Victim's notepad) *Examine Framed picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Lucia Steppingstone) *Examine Paper sheets (Result: Weather reported sheet; New suspect: Nicki Nale) *Examine Victim's notepad (Result: Green substance) *Inform Lucia Steppingstone about her fiance's death. *Ask Nicki Nale about the victim. *Analyze Green substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a vegan) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *See what Alonso Dias want (Profile Updated: Alonso works out; New Crime Scene: Fario City Park) *Investigate Fario City Park (Clues: Victim's tie, Torn card) *Examine Victim's tie (Result: Sticky substance) *Examine Torn card (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded card (Result. Lawyer's card; New Suspect: Ben Davenport) *Question Ben Davenport about him and the victim (Profile Updated: Ben works out) *Analyze Sticky substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks green smoothies; Profile Updated: Lucia drinks green smoothies) *Interrogate Lucia again about her DNA on the victim's tie (Profile Updated: Lucia works out and is the vegan; New Crime Scene: Victim's Table) *Investigate Victim's Table (Clues: Pen case, Faded poster) *Examine Pen case (Result: Bloody knife) *Examine Faded Poster (Result: Insulting poster) *Question Louis about the insulting poster he made (Profile Updated: Louis works out and is the vegan) *Analyze Bloody knife (12:00:00) *Question Nicki about her try to kill herself (Profile Updated: Nicki works out, is the vegan and drinks green smoothies) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See why Ben fight with Lucia (Profile Updated: Ben is the vegan and drinks green smoothies; New Crime Scene: Local Shop) *Investigate Local Shop (Clues: Broken object, Blueprint) *Examine Broken object (Result: Strange looking machine) *Examine Blueprint (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Alonso's hair) *Question Alonso why he had a blueprint of the prison! *Analyze Strange looking machine (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Stella's Statue) *Investigate Stella's Statue (Clues: Bloody Pipe, Victim's glasses; Murder Weapon Classified: Iron Pipe) *Examine Bloody Pipe (Result: Blood) *Examine Victim's glasses (Result: Hair) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has B- blood type) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to the Once Upon Kidnapping 1! Once Upon Kidnapping 1 *Investigate Great Street (Clues: Black Van) *Examine Black Ven (Result: Unlocked Van) *Investigate Great Street again (Clues: Burned backpack) *Examine Burned backpack (Result: Burned notebook) *Analyze Burned notebook (03:00:00) *Question Ben about his possible connection with Walter. *Investigate Victim's Workplace (Clues: Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV (03:00:00) *Question Hilda Wollum about her argument with Walter before his disappearance (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Se what Cynthia wants from you (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fario City Park (Clues: Wheelbarrow) *Examine Wheelbarrow (Result: Locked red box) *Examine Locked Red Box (Result: Bracelets) *Show bracelets to Cynthia (Reward: Feather hat) *Move on to the new crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Square